What Makes You Special
by Star-Struck Inu
Summary: Written for a prompt on a kink meme, but it didn't quite follow the prompt. So the summary is it is just a sappy story about what Garrus loves most about Shepard. Sweet and fluffy.


If Garrus was honest with himself, and he usually was, he would probably have laughed his fringe off if someone told him that he would ever have found a human attractive. Then he probably would have hauled them down to c-sec for a while to make sure they weren't running around high on Red Sand.

It wasn't that Garrus didn't like humans. Spirits no, his father would fall over dead if he realized exactly how much respect Garrus had for Humanity. For a species that was relatively new on the galactic block, they were doing remarkably well, not just surviving but thriving.

Maybe that was what first drew him to Shepard. No matter what the situation she thrived. Like a plant in the sunlight even though her surroundings was burned to ashes. She stood tall and no matter what life threw at her (or death even!) she continued to grow and push and just be perhaps the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Her determination. Her fierce drive. Her courage, dear Spirits her courage could move even the most unloyal of men to her side and the most jaded of soldiers pick up their arms once more.

She didn't care if the council of the most prominent species in the Galaxy didn't believe a damn word she said. She was going to protect them anyway, with or without their trust or consent. Because that was what Shepard did. Whether you liked it or not, knew it or not, she was fighting for you, in your corner and protecting you from things that crawled out of nightmares and hid under beds. Whether they were believed to be real or not.

She made impossibilities possible. She made worked miracles. Who couldn't love that? But Garrus knew that while many loved her, they didn't love Jane Shepard. They loved Commander Shepard. He didn't blame them, it was so hard to look past her accomplishments to see the woman beneath. And it was almost as if she preferred it that way.

And since he was being completely honest with himself, it was because he was attracted to these incorporeal things, these non physical attributes that he'd ever seen her as more than just an astounding human. Because of her heart and spirit that he wanted every part of her. The good part of her, the part that showed mercy to those that didn't deserve it. Because she had shown mercy to him without even realising she'd done so. Or when she showed such caring for children and teens, saving their lives, giving them money to get home, keeping them out of trouble. The neutral part of her, the poker face that allowed her to traverse her way through politics and talk her way out of situations that he didn't think anybody could solve. The bad part of her, if it could even be called such a thing, the part that gave her the strength to make the toughest choices, the choice that 300,000 could be lost if it meant the rest of the galaxy had a few more weeks.

And he had let the relationship get that far. So far and so deep that he was drowning in a sea of Shepard. In the way that her strange human fringe was such a stunning color of red. The way that it curled when it was damp, horrifying to see at first, but as he grew used to her, he came to love it.

He loved how smooth and soft her frail looking skin was. How different it was from his own harder plated hide. But the frailty was a ruse and the skin was every bit, if not harder, than his own plates. In a sense, it was exactly Shepard.

A woman who barely reached his mid-chest, lithely muscled, and a face that seemed so beguiling was just a surface mask. Because even with such wiry muscles she would without any trouble lay you out in 10 seconds flat. Because despite her size, she had no problem headbutting Krogans. Because despite that sweet sweet face, there was a woman who had nerves of steel and had no problem making the tough calls. Calls that no one else would make, calls that no one else should ever have to make.

But sometimes, in between her being Commander Shepard and Spectre Shepard, she was just his Shepard. His Jane Shepard who liked to lay against his hard plated chest wearing just a pair of shorts and a black tank top. His beautiful friend who would contort her wonderfully flexible body and find ways to fit herself completely against him despite it seeming that they should never have been able to.

Sometimes, like now, in the privacy of her cabin she could be someone other than "The Commander. She could be a woman, a woman who loved pull him into the shower because sometimes that was the only way to wake him up. She could be a woman who would hold her hairbrush to her lips and sing the most corny love songs he'd ever heard, but only the sight of her stunning green eyes filled with love and believing every word she sang kept him from ever so much as making a chortle.  
And Garrus loved it. Every damn quirky thing she did, every little aspect of her that just kept adding to his mind's eye picture of who Shepard is.

He loved the way she laughed even if she didn't, it was deeper than most human women, but he loved it because it suited her so well. She had a birth mark on her neck that she hated, but Garrus loved it because it was exactly on the spot that he loved to nip and lick at. Her sighs of pleasure as he nibbled at it only made him love it more. The way she wore her socks, sometimes waking up with one kicked off because she got to hot when they cuddled. The way she smiled, one side quirking up just a little more than the other. The way her eyes shone during battle or when they just stood with their arms around each other, their foreheads brushing.

She was laying with him now, both of them on their sides chest to chest. From his vantage he could only see the top of her silky hair and the slight curve of her face. The tip of an ear as her hair curled neatly behind it.

He adored the shell of her ears, the way she gasped and writhed against him with each lick. His tongue easily curling around the outer shell, his breath breathing reverently against her ears. The way her blunt short nails would scrabble down his plates. It was moments like these that he couldn't believe that she'd chosen him, of all the people in the world. She'd chosen him to be the one that she let down her walls for, the one that she wanted to come back to. The one that she wanted to hold her through her nightmares and soothe away the rare tears.

And he did. Because he loved her with all of his heart and soul.

Because she was his Shepard and he was her Vakarian. Never one without the other, never again.


End file.
